villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Herrscher of the Sexual Desire
The girl born as Asakura Mizuki '''and later known as the '''Herrscher of the Sexual Desire '''or '''Herrscher of the Lust is an antagonist in Houkai Gakuen 2 ''or ''Guns Girl Z, introduced as the main antagonist of the controversial manhua Houkai Gakuen EX - Three Year Sakura. She is a Japanese girl who is known for being lesbian who is constantly sexually abused by some male students and developed an interest in other high-school girls in the Old World. When the hatred for being rejected by everyone controlled her mind, she was corrupted by the Houkai's will, becoming a newborn Herrscher and a serial rapist of young girls. History Asakura was a young high school girl who attended at Senba High School as a student of the Second Year. She was known for being anti-social, shy and quiet person, which caused her to be target of bullying from other male students whom were mostly delinquents. She was often gang-raped by delinquents, causing her to feel hatred for men and become interested in girls. When she had free-time, she proposed to other girls she was interested but due to her "strange" behavior, they rejected her, even though they were lesbians as well. When they rejected her fellings, she kidnapped them and raped them to death with brutal sexual acts. The numbers of missing girls increased to 20 in less than a year. In December 6, Kiana Kaslana was dispatched to Senda HS to investigate the case but on the way to the school she found Asakura about to be gang-raped by three delinquents. Easily, the Valkyrie defeated the rapists and left without saying a word. Asakura then noticed she dropped her ID card and planned to give it back to her. On the next day, Kiana joined the school to investigate the case and was approached by Asakura who gave back her ID card and asked her to go to the church after the class was over. Much later, Asakura arrived and gave Kiana a sachet of Three-Year Sakura as a gift for saving her but much to her surprise Kiana knew she was the kidnapper and confronted her, calling her a murderer but she stated she only punished them for not accepting her love. Dominated by the Herrscher, Asakura tried to rape Kiana but was shot on the head by the latter, killing the Herrscher and freeing Asakura from her control. Powers and Abilities For being a newborn Herrscher, Asakura didn't have any powers beyond superhuman strength and was easily able to overpower normal humans when her anger of the Herrscher inside of her took control of her mind. Even so, as a Herrscher she was capable of transforming her body to a more menacing demonic entity and had a nigh-immortality powers. Quotes Gallery 002___1563842362.jpg 004___1563842362.jpg 015___1563842362.jpg 019___1563842362.jpg 020___1563842362.jpg 021___1563842362.jpg Trivia *The Herrscher of the Sexual Desire is probably the most controversial antagonist of Houkai series for being directly an antagonist related to sex and perversion (as well as being involved in gangbanging rapes, something that is clearly graphic to China's media.) Navigation Category:Female Category:Rapists Category:Honkaiverse Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Dissociative Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fragmental Category:Immortals Category:Kidnapper Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Teenagers Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Outcast Category:Deceased Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Control Freaks Category:Misandrists Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Torturer Category:Hypocrites Category:Mind-Breakers Category:In Love